A Bitter Sweet Rivalry
by SlothKeeper
Summary: Chaos ensues when the Pevensies stay at the Professor's with Peter's most hated rival. One that brings out the worse in Peter. It doesn't help when they must save Narnia from the White Witch and her husband without killing each other.HPxover
1. Chapter 1

Sloth: Honestly, I think I may have something here. Once again I come baring a crossover fiction. This time it's Harry Potter and Narnia. Yes I know it's been done, but I hopefully plan on taking things to a level not reached before. So before we begin, I have to inform you on a slight change, mostly to the Potterverse.

1: Harry has a twin, which will come into importance later on. I'm not just making crack up.

2: Lily and James are alive, there for Harry will be fairly OOC. The only reason is isn't completely OOC will be explained later.

3: There is Voldermort, but he never attacked the Potters...yet.

4: There is a magical war in the Potterverse, but since this is taking place near the end of WWII, it's a magical world war.

5: Ginny is two years younger than Ron, therefore she is ten years old going on 11 and ron if 12 going on 13.

That should be it. There isn't much change to add to the Narnia verse because everthing is going to be AU from here on out. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia. Plain and simple.

* * *

"Honestly Ron, have you no respect for another man's private properties?"

"Well it's not like your grandfather will mind 'Mione. Besides, that old bat is making us clean up, we might as well look around."

"Miss Macready is not an old bat Ron, she's just strict."

"Loony's more like it."

The tension had finally gotten to him and he let his two friends know it. "Ron, Hermione, will you two shut up!" Harry shouted from the other side of the room where he was sweeping. Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and twin of Nate Potter, had been given the chance to spend the summer away from home. His friend Hermione Granger was going to spend the summer at her grandfather's mansion, a very rich and intelligent professor, and when she asked her three friends, Ronald Weasley, Ron's sister Ginny Weasley and himself, he was more than happy to take the offer. Not that there was anything wrong with his home life per say. It's just that spending the summer in the same place while your father is fighting a (by his mother's perspective) pointless war with your twin as your only companion gets a little dull. Although, if Harry had known that they were going to be cleaning the majority of the time, he would have stayed home with Nate and his mother. It also didn't help that Hermione kept having to scold Ron every five minutes for something he did.

"Sorry Harry," they said to him before resuming their individual tasks. While Harry had been stuck with sweeping, Ron had the job of placing all the books back in the library-which unfortunately was the size of four master bedrooms and rose above their heads by a good ten feet.-and Hermione had the task of polishing the furniture. The reason for summer cleaning had been explained to the three preteens earlier in the week. It would seem that there would be more guests spending time at Professor Granger's mansion. They were the Pevensies, and for some reason Hermione couldn't help shake the feeling that she heard the name before.

"I don't see why Ginny isn't here to do any of the work." Ron said hotly, obviously not enjoying the fact that his ten year old sister was not here to _enjoy_ the work. Hermione and Harry both sighed at their friend's remark. Hermione decided it was her turn to remind their friend.

"Ron, we've already told you that your sister gets to accompany Miss Macready when she goes to pick up the Pevensies and Miss Macready didn't want her looking dirty."

"That still doesn't mean we have to do all the work. Ginny could have helped before she left."

"Ron, it's just for the rest of the day." Harry reminded him, his mind jumping for joy that he no longer had to clean for the rest of the day, "And besides, you just have to tidy up the library."

"Have you seen the library?!"

Before the other two retort, a loud voice drew their attention.

"We're back!"

The three turned to each other, an expression of excitement and curiosity written on their faces. Before they ran out of the room to greet their guests, Hermione reminded her two friends of a very important factor.

"Remember, these people are muggles. They have no idea that magic exists or that we can perform it. Let's keep it that way."

"Yes mother." the two boy chimed before following the bushy haired girl out the room. On their way down, they ran into Ron's younger sister Ginny. She looked up at them excitedly.

"Come on, they're here. I can't wait for you to meet them."

Ginny Weasley was a young and imaginative girl. She, like the rest of her family, had bright red hair and freckles scattered on her face. Her family were also pure bloods, wizard blood without a drop of muggle blood, and she was used to seeing people dressed in robes or people in fine silk. Therefore, it was no surprise that Ginny was shocked to see the Pevensie not only dressed in pants, skirts, and overalls, but also that they didn't look much alike. Well, there were similarities that allowed to tell they were siblings, but other than that, nothing. The oldest had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The second oldest had wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. The next Pevensie had short black hair, freckles, and stone brown eyes. Lastly, the youngest sibling had short, wavy, auburn hair and bright, innocent filled eyes. She couldn't wait for the other's to meet them.

Five Minutes Earlier

Peter still didn't know what to make of the situation. When their mother had told the four siblings that they would be staying at someone else's house, he was livid. Could she really expect them to be separated until the end of this stupid war? Who knew when it would end. They could be gone for weeks, months, years even. They would be separated from their mother just like they had been with their father. He found that it rested on him now to take care of his siblings. Although, when he found out that they would be staying with four other children, he was quite surprised. Would there even be enough room for eight growing kids? They had met one of the other four when Miss Macready arrived to pick them up. Lucy was the first to speak to the other girl.

"My name's Lucy, what's your name?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley." The red head looked up at the other Pevensie children and gasped softly. "Wow. You almost have as many siblings as I do."

"Really? How many do you have?"

"I have six older brothers."

"That's a really big family." Susan whispered to Peter, who chuckled lightly. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Um, Ginny. I thought there was only four other kids staying with the Professor. If you have six brothers, wouldn't that make seven of you?"

"True, but it's not my family staying here. My friend Hermione is and she asked if my brother, her friend Harry, and I if we wanted to spend the summer with her so we said yes." Ginny explained. Peter nodded in confirmation, although, he couldn't help but shake this nagging feeling in the back of his head. The name Hermione brought up something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Little did he know that he was not the only one to have the same feeling.

He watched quietly as his youngest sister chatted away with Ginny. For the looks of it, the two were becoming good friends, real fast.

"So Ginny, what school do you go to?" Lucy asked.

"I'm home schooled actually, but I'll be going to a private school with my brother next year." the red head replied. In all accounts, she was telling the truth. Ginny was home schooled and she would be going to a private school next year. She just didn't tell them that the school was for witches and wizards to hone in on their gifts. Suddenly, the wagon shifted and started to climb up a grassy hill. The five children looked up and there before them was a magnificent sight to behold. The Professor's mansion was positively breath taking. As the horse drawn wagon driven by Miss Macready slowed to a stop, Ginny hopped out of it. "I'll go get the others." she said before running into the mansion, ignoring Miss Macready's warning to slow down.

"Well this isn't so bad," Susan whispered to her family.

"Speak for yourself," Edmund, "That old woman wasn't giving you the evil eye."

For a thirteen year old girl, Hermione knew a lot of things. She was hailed, ok maybe not exactly hailed, as the smartest student in Hogwarts. Being the granddaughter of someone like Professor Diggory Kirk Granger also had it's pegs. However, of all the things Hermione knew, she didn't know where on earth she had heard the name Pevensie from. She knew it sounded familiar, but she just didn't know where. If Harry and Ron knew she was fussing so much over a simple name, they would never let her live it down. As she and her friends gathered at the top of the steps to greet the newest guests at Granger Mansion, her mouth dropped at the sight of the blond boy who lead the other three in.

Peter himself was trying to shut out the little voice in the back of his head that kept bringing up the name Hermione. Honestly, it's just a simple name, what good would that do? He had other matters to attend to. Like trying to get his younger siblings in line. As he followed Miss Macready in, leading his brother and sisters, his eyes scanned the architecture and the build up of the mansion. He was amazed by it all. It was definitely something to stare at. The shining suits of armor, the fine crafted furniture, the clean carpeting that rose up the stares, the four kids standing on top said stairs, the many historical…Wait a tick.

All four siblings turned their attention to the four other guests who stood at the top of the stairs. They were two girls and two boys, just like them. However, it looked as if they were of an modern class from the attire they had on. While the Pevensies wore buttoned shirts, vests, dress pants or skirts, these kids wore jeans, t-shirts, and jackets. The four siblings of course recognized Ginny standing there. One of the boys had raven black hair and emerald green eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. The other boy was obviously Ginny's brother from the matching red hair and freckles. Peter then saw the fourth member, whose mouth was hanging out as her eyes met his. His mouth in turn fell open as he stared at the bushy haired girl. However the thing is, their mouths weren't hanging open to show they thought the other was attractive. It was more of surprise. The surprised expressions soon switched to gritted teethes of anger. Edmund could have sworn he heard a snarl emitting from his usually polite brother while Ron and Harry could practically feel the rage building in their normally (except when it comes to Ron) caring friend. At once the two pointed at one another and roared,

"YOU!" There was a brief moment of silence. Then everything exploded into chaos.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that little part of the story. Please review and tell me if I should continue. If not I'll just delete it. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Slothminion: (stares at e-mails) that is so many reviews and only in one day! Seven reviews in one day! Holy sugar filled coconut batman! Well, I was planning on posting the chapter a week from now, I just feel like putting it up now for the many reviewer out there. Oh, and I would like to thank merlyn2 for pointing out my grammer errors and the time period errors. Thank you, this is my first time-period fusion so it helps for me to know the difference I made.

Oh, and as for pairings, that's my secret.

Warning: OOC Peter Pevensie and bad name calling.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings and WB own Harry Potter and C.S. Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia. Since I am not Rowlings or C.S. Lewis, that means I do not own these two series.

* * *

What happened after the brief meeting between Peter and Hermione was utter chaos. They were shouting at one another, saying some very inappropriate words, and if Miss Macready hadn't stopped the two by blowing loudly into a pocket whistle, Hermione would have thrown the stone head of Shakespeare that was a mere two inches away from her.

"Enough!" the aging house keeper barked. "Both of you should be ashamed! You," Macready pointed a finger towards Peter, "we are allowing you and your family to stay within this house and provide a roof over your heads and you come in acting like a wild ape." If Peter wasn't red from yelling then he would have been red from embarrassment. Edmund chuckled at his brother's misfortunate, which earned him a light bump in the shin by said brother. Macready then turned her attention Hermione and glared at the young girl. "And you young lady. You of all know better than to act in such a ridiculous manner. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Yes Miss Macready. It won't happen again." Hermione said, glaring at Peter from the corner of her eye.

"See that it doesn't. Now, Harry, would you be a dear and show the Pevensies to their rooms. I'll be getting dinner ready." On that note, the stern looking woman walked off towards the kitchen. Harry ushered the Pevensies forward and lead them off to the stairwell on the other side of a fuming preteen. Ginny followed her new friends, eager to show them their rooms as well. Soon it was just Ron and a still angry Hermione. Cautiously, Ron moved closer to his friend.

"Um Hermione. What was all that about?"

"What was what?"

"Well, the shouting, what else?"

"Nothing Ron. I'll tell you after dinner." Hermione walked off in the other direction from the others and Ron stood there for a good minute before deciding to help Miss Macready with dinner.

"Maybe she'll give me extra portions for helping her." he thought aloud.

Dinner was, to say the least, uneventful. What ever Peter and Hermione was harboring towards one another was held at bay for that night. Miss Macready had made a delicious meal consisting of chicken, mash potatoes, steamed vegetables, and cheery pie for desert. It was quiet for the most part. The Professor had chosen to eat dinner in his study and Miss Macready would be dinning else where, thus leaving the eight children by themselves.

"So, where you guys from?" Harry asked, wanting something to break the silence.

"Oh, Finchley." Susan replied after swallowing some mashed potatoes. "What about you lot?"

"Well Ron and Ginny live in the country in a place called The Burrow. I live on Pivet Drive, mum decided to move there to be closer to her sister after my uncle died. As for Hermione, she lives…"

"We know where she lives." Peter sad darkly, although it was obviously not directed towards Harry. It was directed to Hermione, who unfortunately had to sit in front of him. The seating arrangements had been done by a first come first served basis. Ginny sat in front of Lucy, who was sitting in between Susan and Edmund. Ron sat in front of Edmund and Harry in front of Susan. Peter and Hermione were left with the seats at each end of table. The majority of the silent tension radiating from those two.

"So do you guys play quidditch?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject. However, asking non-magical kids if they played a game that involved flying on brooms wasn't a good way to do so. The Pevensies gave the red head a confused look.

"Quidditch? What's that?" Susan asked curious. Before Ron could reply, he received two kicks to the shin from Hermione and Ginny, who quickly took over.

"My brother's just being silly. Quidditch is my brother's nickname for…for…"

"Cricket." Harry finished. Susan looked suspicious for a minute, but waved it away. At the mention of the sport, Edmund perked up from his moody state.

"Who doesn't?" he asked cheerfully. "Think we can play a game after dinner?"

"Not right now Ed," Peter told his brother. "It's getting dark out, and we really should get settled in first."

"Your brother's right Edmund," Hermione said. "You guys really should get settled in before you do anything."

"I didn't ask for you to back me up _Hermione_," Peter said slowly, saying the girl's name like a curse. Hermione of course didn't take that well.

"I was simply trying to help _Peter_." Hermione spat. It was clear things were not going to end well. Susan, apparently the only one who knew what was going on, rested her head on her hands.

"Dear god not again."

"Um Susan," Harry started, "you wouldn't by chance know why these two are so hostile towards each other."

"I do and it's a _very_ long story."

"I see you haven't changed at all since we last saw each other." Hermione said hotly.

"Well neither have you. Still bossing people around."

"I beg your pardon? I was not being bossy. I was just trying to help. Then again you wouldn't know when to ask for it."

"Well maybe I would if somebody doesn't try to force me to find it."

"Just like a man to not know when to ask isn't it?"

"At least I don't nag every second of the day!"

"I don't nag!"

"'Peter don't be mean. Peter wait for me. Peter you're wrong. Peter, Peter, Peter.' Sound familiar?!" Peter asked, a slight growl emanating from his throat. Hermione was appalled by the boy's imitation of her and looked ready to whip out her wand and turn him into a toad. However, she decided to go for a different approach.

"Camel-Breath!" those who had decided to ignore the fight and eat, nearly choked on their food after hearing what Hermione just said. Peter himself looked shocked, but he quickly regained himself and decided to play by her games.

"Beaver-Teethe!" The female population of the table gasped (or giggled in Lucy's case) while the male population dropped their forks.

"Billboard-Brow!"

"Book-Worm!"

"Giant-Pansy!"

"Toe-Nail-Biter!" Hermione gasped at the name while the other, beside Susan, looked bewildered and amused at the same time. Finally, under all the pressure and her own growing rage, Hermione snapped and said something no one at the table would ever dream of hearing.

"Peter Pevensie wore a diaper until he was five!" There were several reactions to the outburst. Harry spat out his drink. Ron's mouth dropped open and chucks of food fell out. Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth to sustain her fit of laughter. Ginny stared at Hermione for a long time as Susan just slapped her hand over her eyes in embarrassment. As for Edmund, he was laughing so hard he fell. It would seem that Hermione had gotten the best of Peter and nothing he could say would bring her down from her high.

"Hermione Granger had a bed-wetting problem until she was seven!" except that…

There was complete silence for over a good minute. Hermione and Peter were glaring daggers at each other. It seemed that if anyone got up from their seat, the two might take them out in the crossfire. Finally, after what felt like ages, Hermione and Peter left the table in a humph. Still no one got up until they knew the two were out of earshot. Finally, after the distant sound of slamming doors, someone spoke.

"That was the funniest thing I've every seen or heard." laughed Edmund, trying to climb back onto his chair.

"Excuse my language but, what the bloody hell was that?" Harry asked, his gaze turning to Susan. Susan sighed before answering.

"Well you see Peter and Hermione, as you can obviously see, didn't get along when we were younger. Our parents always tried to get the two to play and get along, but they were polar opposites. Didn't help that they were both stubborn mules."

"But what was all that with the name calling?" Ron asked. Susan, being the resourcefully one she was, pulled out a pencil from her pocket and started writing on a spare napkin.

"Trust me. Those weren't childish nicknames. When they were younger, they found a really good way to swear without getting caught. Possibly the only thing they did together." When she was finished writing what each word meant, she handed the napkin to the two boys. They read over the list, their eyes widening in disbelieve.

"My god. I knew Hermione had a wide vocabulary but I didn't know she knew so many of these words." Ron remarked. Harry reviewed one particular word.

"How did they get Plumber-Head from F…"

"Um, lets not repeat them aloud shall we?" Susan suggested, indicating the three youngest. Edmund whined at not being able to read the list.

Lucy crawled into bed, dressed in a white cotton night dress. Susan stepped into the room, wearing a similar attire for bed.

"You two ready for bed?" Peter asked as he stepped in, his earlier attitude long gone. However, his behavior hasn't erased from his youngest sister's mind.

"Peter, how come you wore a diaper for five years?" Susan had to suppress a giggle from escaping her lips as she looked at Peter's red face and blank expression. It was obvious he was hoping to forget all about the evening's events.

"Don't listen to a word Hermione said at diner Lu. Just go to bed."

"But I'm not tired. And I'm bored Peter. There's nothing to do."

"Don't worry Lu. It's a big place and we've got it to ourselves. You want and see, tomorrow we'll have the most fun you can imagine. You even got Ginny to play with."

"Really?'

"Promise."

The rain was pounding hard against the glass windows and every thing outside was soaking wet. The eight bored children were collected in the library, with Susan trying to get Ron to define Gastro Vascular. So far he was having no luck in defining it.

"Um, is it Italian?" Susan looked down at the book before replying.

"Yes it is actually."

"Is it Italian for worse game ever invented?" Edmund asked from underneath a chair. Offended Susan, slammed the dictionary shut. Over by the window, both Lucy and Ginny were watching the older kids. They saw Harry sitting by the empty fireplace reading while Peter stared at the ceiling from his seat next to Ron. Hermione sat on the other side of Susan being bored to death. Fortunately neither Hermione nor Peter were up to killing each other at the moment.

"I'm bored." Ginny moaned.

"I have an idea." Lucy suddenly perked up. She got up and walked over to her brother. "Peter, lets play hide and seek."

"Oh yes, lets play that!" Agreed the other redhead.

"Oh, but we were having so much fun." he replied sarcastically.

"Hide and seek? Isn't that a kid's game?" Ron questioned. The two young girls gave him a hateful stare and he shut his mouth.

"Come on Peter, please?"

"Yeah, please?"

"…1. ..."

"What is he doing?" Edmund asked as he stood up to stare at his brother, who by now had reached 10 and counting. Instantly, the other children caught onto what Peter was doing and sprang from their seats and out the room to find a hiding place.

Down the hall, Susan came to a stop and quickly took cover inside a large wooden box. Hermione contemplated on whether going up the stairs or further down the hall. As Peter reached the 50's Hermione sprung towards the curtains and hid behind them. Ron scurried into a broom closet and closed the door shut behind him. Edmund, Lucy, and Ginny raced down the hall and just as the girls were about to hide behind another pair of curtains, Edmund took their spot, telling them to find their own hiding spot.

The girls could hear Peter getting closer to 100. In a last ditch effort they ran into a spare room. What the girls found beyond the door was a beautiful, hand crafted, polished wardrobe. They both ducked inside.

* * *

Sloth: Yes, another chapter done. I hoped you enjoyed it. I should have chapter three done soon so review. also, if anyone could come up with better name-calling that period, I'd appreciate it. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sloth: Well now. It's been a week, and I know some people want to continue reading the story. I'm proud to say I have the next chapter up. So here it is. Just three things to know before we start. 1: I'm not telling you what some of the couplings are. Although one person did get one pairing I had in mind. Good job HermionePeace. 2: I missed spelled Mr. Tumnus the first time on purpose. Just letting you know. 3: There will be some change in dialog and in the story line starting near the end of this chapter. Therefore you can expect a new adventure starting next chapter. Although I'll stick to the cannon from the beginning.

Oh, P.S. thank you NarnianFairyPirateAtTwilight for correcting me on Gastro Vascular being Latin. And merlyn2, thanks for the warning and yes Vernon is dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia. I'm not even british!

* * *

"97...98...99...100." Turning around, Peter had expected to find the room completely empty. However, what took him by surprise was Harry still sitting there reading. "Um Harry. You do realize you were supposed to hide right?"

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly realizing the room was devoid of people other than themselves. "That would explain why you were counting. Didn't realize you guys were playing hide and seek." He said sheepishly.

"Come on. You can help me find the others."

Putting his book away, Harry joined Peter in what might possibly be a very longer search through the mansion. The two boys ventured into the hallway, Peter taking the left side and Harry taking the right side of the hall. As he roamed the hall, Peter contemplated where someone might hide. The mansion was huge and the could hide anywhere really. For all he knew someone could be hiding someone in the opposite direction on the other side of the mansion. Not to mention that search the whole building would most definitely take up a few hours. Not to mention he didn't know where to begin the to first place.

"Achoo!" Peter's head snapped to the right where a grey curtain was fluttering softly. Grinning, Peter stepped as softly as possible toward the curtain, trying not to startle the person behind them. In one swift motion, Peter pulled the curtains apart to reveal none other than…

"Hermione." Peter said bitterly. "Nice hiding spot by the way. Very inconspicuous."

"Thanks you for you sarcasm," Hermione retorted, "Although, if the dust hadn't cause me to sneeze you wouldn't have been able to find."

"And what, pray tell, makes to believe that?"

"Because you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag even their were exit signs everywhere."

"Well at least I'm smart enough to hide somewhere other than behind a pair of curtains.

"I was only hiding there because I knew you didn't have the brains to find anything or anyone, even when they were out in the open. I mean you couldn't even find your way to your own bathroom!"

"Oh you can try to lie your way out of this mess, but it still doesn't matter. I found you, so you have to help me find the others. Although, I'm sure I don't need your help finding anyone."

"That's because you don't even know what the word means." Before the sandy blond boy utter a comeback, a pair of voice echoed through the hallway, followed by Edmund's distinct voice. The two youths followed the ruckus and stumbled upon Lucy, Ginny, and Edmund arguing just as Harry and Susan came to join them.

"Um, I thought the rule of the game was to hide." Harry stated. Susan gave the raven haired boy a queer look.

"This coming from the boy who sat there reading?" As Harry hid his embarrassment, Ron walked over to the group.

"Does this mean I win?" he asked absentmindedly. "That didn't seem too hard."

"Peter come quick, come quick! You got to see it!" Luce started, grabbing her oldest brother by the arm and pulling him towards the spar room. "There was a faun and there was snow and…"

"One game at a time Lu."

"But Lucy's telling the truth." Ginny defended. "We both saw it. It was real, come on." she tried to urge the others to come with them.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"The wardrobe in the spare room over there." Lucy informed them. The two girls ran back to the spare room where they had been hiding, pausing at the door to urge the others to follow. Though none of the older children would admit it aloud, they were curious about what the girls were talking about, regardless at how impossible it seemed. The walked over to the room and stepped inside. There, Lucy and Ginny stood by the intricate looking wardrobe.

"How odd." Hermione started, "in all the times I've been here, I've never seen that before."

"Maybe your granddad just bought it?" Ron offered.

"It's possible," Hermione said as she watched Harry and the older Pevensies examine the wardrobe. Lucy and Ginny were going on about how the wardrobe took them to some place called Narnia, where they met and befriended a faun named Tonmos or something like that. Now, during her time at Hogwarts, Hermione had managed to get in some research on fauns, but she had never heard of a place called Narnia before.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here." Harry stated, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining things?" Peter asked the two girls.

"We're telling the truth." Ginny argued.

"It was like magic!"

"Come now Lucy. There's no such thing as magic." Susan was unaware of the cold looks she received for the comment she had made about magic.

"I believe them."

"You do?" came everyone's response to Edmund's surprising statement.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you about the elephant that lives in our shower?" Edmund's joke didn't have the exact reaction he had wanted. Instead of laughter, Edmund got a crying Lucy, who promptly fled the room, and a swift kick to the shin by an angry red headed girl. Ginny ran out of the room to find Lucy. Thankfully the younger girl handed gone very far. Lucy was sitting by the door crying. Ginny could here some arguing from the spare room, but she ignored it to comfort her new friend.

"Don't cry Lucy."

"They didn't believe us."

"It's ok. Your brothers and sister might not believe us, but I'm sure my brother and his friends will."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well uh…" Ginny couldn't just tell Lucy about them being wizards, despite what they had seen in Narnia. Instead she changed the subject. Better safe than sorry. "I know. Lucy, why don't we go to Narnia tonight? Just the two of us, right after everyone's gone off to bed." Lucy nodded at the idea, just as Edmund came storming out of the spare room and Hermione and Susan's voices could be heard scolding Peter.

"Looks like another awkward dinner tonight."

/

Later that evening, a single candle light floated silently through the air as two pairs of feet followed behind. It didn't take as long as Ginny thought for everyone to fall asleep. It could have been the hard tension of the fact that everyone was already tired from the day's 'excitement' that caused everyone to sleep to quickly. Either way, Ginny was able to sneak out of the room she shared with Hermione and walk over to the room Lucy shared with Susan. The younger girl was already waiting by the door by the time the Weasley girl arrived. Together, guided by a single light, they traveled through the halls towards the spare room. They were so eager to get to Narnia and see Mr. Tumnus that they didn't see or hear Edmund come out of the bathroom.

Edmund really didn't need to go to the bathroom. He just could be in the same room as Peter at the moment. He didn't know what happened after he ran out on the others earlier. Ron simple told him at dinner that Peter was berated by both Susan and Hermione. It had made him feel slightly better, but still not enough to feel comfortable in the same room as his other. He really should have taken Ron's offer to share a room with him and Harry for the night. Edmund was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard foot steps scurrying through the hallway. Curious, the boy stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see his younger sister's pink robe flutter around the corner. Curious, he followed.

As quietly as possible, Edmund followed his sister and Ginny, who he had also noticed. The hallway looked familiar and it didn't take long for Edmund to realize that the two girls were heading back to the wardrobe. Edmund grinned mischievously. If those two were going to go play 'Magic land in the wardrobe' he might as well give them a little excitement. Through the tiny gape in the door of the spare room, Edmund could see the two girls entering the wooden structure. The door closed shut behind them.

Silent as a panther, Edmund stalked over to the wardrobe. His fingers braced the door handle and with a quick twist, he pulled the door open. "Boo! Huh?" Instead of two frightened girls like he anticipated, Edmund found nothing but a bunch of fur coats. "Lucy? Ginny? Are you two in here? Lucy, Ginny." The door closed shut after Edmund walked inside.

There was snow everywhere. It was white and beautiful. And cold as Lucy had commented. The two girls had arrived back in Narnia. Still captured by it's awe, they wandered the forest until a voice startled them.

"Lucy, Ginny, what are you two doing back here?"

"Mr. Tumnus!" they ran over to the faun, giving him a warm hug. He had been their first friend here in Narnia, even though he did try to turn them in to the White Witch and the Black King. Mr. Tumnus had taken back his choice to turn them in and risked his life to get them home safely. They were grateful for that and they wanted to see him again. They started to tell him about the others, how no one believed them, how Edmund had hurt Lucy's feelings, and anything else they could thing of. The faun smile in enjoyment, but he quickly scanned the surrounding area.

"Come now girls. It's not safe here. Let's return to my place. I'll make us something to eat."

"Now remember Edmund," Jadis told the little boy as he got out of her ice sleigh. "Bring your brother and sisters to my castle, and you'll have all the Turkish Delights you can ever hope for. My husband would just love the company of your family just as much as I would."

"Do I have too?" Edmund really didn't feel like bringing Peter and his sisters to the White Witch's castle. It was strange how he received his offer at being a prince occurred. First he had stumbled into a snow covered world inside a wardrobe. Then he was nearly ran over by a reindeer drawn sleigh, which was promptly followed by being tackled and almost killed by a midget, I mean dwarf. Then a beautiful woman, dressed in an icy white gown with a crown made of icicles saved him. The called herself Jadis the White Witch, queen of Narnia. As she fed him cocoa and Turkish Delights, he told him about his family and his told him of hers.

Apparently she was married to a man called the Black King. The two didn't have any children, and Jadis simple adored them. She then offered to make Edmund a prince if he brought his brother and sisters to her castle in the middle of a frozen lake. He was just glad he didn't tell her about Ginny and the others. Taking Seven other kids would be almost impossible for him.

"Of course silly." Jadis told him, poking him on the nose for emphasis. "Now you better be on your way. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold." with those caring words, Jadis told her driver to take her home. As the sleigh disappeared from his view, Edmund heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Edmund, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. From the sound of her voice, it seemed like she was still mad about the joke he pulled. Lucy appeared from behind the redhead and embraced her brother.

"See, we told you it was real! Isn't it great?"

"Y-yeah. It's great. Just great."

/

Jadis walked pasted the guards. The footsteps echoing through the frozen halls. Her personal guards, a pack of wolves, bowed in respect as she entered her chambers. A group of wizards, dressed in black with porcelain masks, turned to the White Witch and bowed in both respect and fear. Sitting on a black marble throne, which stood beside the crystal throne, was a man with raven colored hair dressed in black. He had a flowing cap and dark robes. He wore a crown of black crystals and a glowing red eyes stared affectionately at the blonde haired witch. However, his wife only stared back with a look of concern and frustration.

"My dear Tom. We've got a problem."

* * *

Sloth: If you haven't figured out who the White Witch is married to by now. Shame on you.. Although as you can see I made him look human. I just could see Jadis kissing someone without a nose. Yuck. Oh well, Review and I'll get that next chapter as soon as possible.

One more thing. Next chapter you get a glimpse of the cause of Peter and Hermione's bitter feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Sloth: Sorry about the long wait people. I was having such a hard time with this chapter. The story just wouldn't click. Not to mention school was starting to become an obstical for me now. Well, I've decided to cut this chapter short. Narnia will come in the next chapter. This one just has a little fluff in it. Hope you like it. Also, I'm starting another story, so updates might be a little slower, but I promise, I will continue with this story, even if it kills me.

* * *

"Help me! Help me please!" cried the voice from the darkness. There was nothing but complete darkness, regardless of which direction you turned. The voice continued to call out from the dark, pleading for help. A low growling could be heard in the distance. However, with the inability to see where one was, you couldn't really tell how far everything was. The growling started to get louder while the pleading voice started to sob. The growl became a snarl and the sobbing became ragged breaths.

There was a cry of pain, followed by a loud bang. Hermione's eyes snapped open, staring straight into the darkness of her room. At the same time, Peter awoke from his dreams in his own room. Hermione started to rise, the need to use the bathroom slowly growing. As the bushy haired brunet stumbled out of bed and grudgingly walked towards the closest bathroom. She had gotten there without any problem, but as soon as she got out she ran into it.

"Peter."

"Hermione."

There was an uneasy silence between them. If it wasn't for the fact that they were exhausted it would be very likely that the two would have gone into another long and over-rated shouting match. Instead, for their own sanity, they parted ways. Hermione went back to her room and Peter went to use the john. There was silence as the brunet returned to her room. Hermione was so intent on going to bed that she didn't realize that someone was calling her. Susan had to tap the other girl on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh, Susan. Didn't hear you."

"It's alright. Um Hermione. Have you seen Lucy. I woke up and she wasn't in bed."

"No. Actually, not that I think about it, I didn't see Ginny in her bed either."

Before the conversation could get any further, the two girls heard the tell-tale sound of running feet and Lucy's ever so cheerful voice calling out for her brother. They gave each other a knowing looking before taking off into the direction of where they presumed Lucy's voice was emanating from.

Peter was just about to go back to sleep when he felt someone jump on top of him. Lucy was calling his name, trying to get him up, and telling him that something was real. It was obvious he was not going back to sleep any time soon. Slowly, Peter sat up and stared at his sister, who had finally stopped jumping around on his bed. It was then that he noticed Ginny and Edmund were standing by the door. Now that he thought about it, Peter didn't see his brother in his bed when he woke up.

"What is it Lu?" he asked, returning to stare at his sister. At that moment, Hermione and Susan walked in, finding the source of the ruckus they heard earlier.

"What's going on?" Susan asked, peering into the room. Lucy turned to face her sister, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"It's real, it's real! We told you it was real!"

"What's real?" The others turned to see both Harry and Ron walking towards them. The two of them could heard all the noise from their room across the hall and decided to see what was going on. Harry was putting on his glasses when he had asked the question and Ron looked like he was about to pass out where he stood. As they all huddled into the room, Peter huffed.

"Why is everyone coming into this room?" Peter muttered to himself, wishing everyone would leave so he could sleep. Peter was usually a kind person, but even he got cranky from lack of sleep. He decided to end this before they woke up Mrs. Macready. "Now Lucy, what's real." It was Ginny who answered.

"Narnia! It's real!"

"Oh not this again…"

"But we're telling the truth," Ginny insisted.

"That's right. Edmund was there too. He saw it." There was a brief moment of silence. The older kids turned to Edmund with looks of astonishment and doubt. Were they telling the truth? The three magical members of the group were starting to believe the constant tales of Narnia, but Peter and Susan were skeptical. They all stared at Edmund, waiting for his answer. Ginny and Lucy were both looking at him, knowing he'd back them up.

"I'm sorry guys, I was just playing along. I didn't know they'd take it this far." Or maybe he wouldn't. Silence befell the group before Lucy ran out the room. This time Ginny didn't follow. Instead she called Edmund a liar and kicked him in the shin. If Ron and Harry hadn't pulled her away, she would have continued her assault. Although that didn't mean she made it easy with all the screaming and kicking. Seeing Lucy run out the room crying, Peter, Susan, and Hermione followed after the girl. Peter making sure he knocked Edmund flat on his back as they left.

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't want to be in the same room as Edmund anymore. She didn't know if she could take the lies any longer. Why did Edmund keep lying? Did he not like her? He was there in Narnia, just like Ginny. She just couldn't figure it out. A girl her age should not have to deal with all of this. Lucy was so deep in her musing that she hadn't realized she had ran into someone until she felt the collision. Looking up, Lucy found herself staring at an elderly man with a wide grin on his face.

"Granddad." Lucy was surprised to see Peter, Hermione, and Susan standing behind her. At the realization that the man was Hermione's grandfather, Professor Diggory Granger, the three of them instantly straighten their postures.

"Ha, Hermione, I was wanting to talk to you. Now who is this young lady?" he asked, indicating the teary eyed Lucy.

"She's our sister." Susan replied. The Professor nodded. As he was about to open his mouth to respond, Mrs. Macready walked over from around the corner, muttering something about misbehaving ungrateful children. At the sight of her employer, Mrs. Macready's attitude seemed to have taken a 180. "Ah, Mrs. Macready. I was just about to call you. May you be a dear and take this child to get some cocoa?"

"Oh, yes I'll get right on it. Come along dear." Mrs. Macready took Lucy gently by the hand and lead her towards the kitchen. The Professor turned around, just in time to hear a sharp crash coming from down the hall. It suddenly occurred to the three kids that they left Ron and Harry to take care of a possibly psychotic Ginny and a possibly frightened Edmund. Right on cue, a flustered Harry stumbled around the corner.

"Ginny…Mad…Edmund…Closet…Broom…Scary…Ron…Everywhere…Help!" the green eyed boy quickly stumbled back around the corner, leaving the others in a mist of confusion. Susan was the next the speak, only this time they could understand her.

"Perhaps we should help them."

"Yes, I supposed you should." The Professor agreed. "But first, Hermione. May I speak with you and…uh…What's your name lad?"

"Peter."

"Yes of coarse. May I speak with you and Peter for a moment. In my office."

"Of course." she replied some what hesitantly. Reluctantly the two followed the Professor as Susan went to go get Edmund out of the situation he buried himself in.

"Now, if I understand the situation, Your sister Lucy was upset because your brother, Edmund, tricked her and her friend. Is that it?"

"Yes sir."

After finding themselves in the Professor's small office, Hermione and Peter had been told to retell the events of the evening. It didn't help them when you add the fact that they had to sit in the same chair, both ending up making the arm rest their seat because the other refused to give it up. The Professor simply found their little argument amusing. In fact, it was on his next topic, but first he had to get things with the Lucy situation settled first.

"Now tell me, why isn't it you lot believe the girls?"

"Because it's simply not logical." Peter replied. "A magical land inside a wardrobe? That's all just make believe. Magic isn't real." Peter missed the annoyed look from the two Grangers.

"How would you know?" Hermione suddenly asked sharply. "There are a lot of things that haven't been discovered or proven yet."

"Right. Next thing you're going to tell me is that man is going to walk on the moon."

"Better than your idea of a moving picture box." Hermione shot back.

"Now then," The Professor started, putting a halt to an upcoming argument. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you two about. It's about your relationship."

"Excuse me?/Beg your pardon?"

"I'm referring to how the two of you continue to argue with one another. Now, before you start, Mrs. Macready had told me of your encounter two days ago. I've known your family for some time now Peter and don't get me started with your Hermione. I also know that you two had gotten along before the…incident." The two cringed at the reminder. They had hoped to forget about that day.

"Now, I hope that the two of you will put away your differences and get along for the remainder of your stay. I don't think my house keeper can take your 'discussions' any longer."

Susan had ran after Harry after the Professor had dismissed her. She was hoping to save her younger brother from Ginny. Though she had only met her a day or two ago, she had discovered her temper. Ron had explained to her how his sister had to deal with being the only girl in the family. Ginny had somehow took on her brothers' short tempers. Now she was finally seeing it first hand.

As she rounded the corner, Susan found the most amusing sight before her. Ron was trying his hardest to pull Ginny away from the closet door where she assumed Edmund was hiding in. He looked be to having some trouble, especially with the younger girl waving a candle stick in the air, screaming about vengeance. Susan suddenly notice Harry wasn't in the scene, trying to stop the crazy girl. As she took a step forward, Susan almost stumbled over something. Looking down, she found the raven haired boy on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that….Just need….to catch my breath…..is all." Susan gave him a smile.

"It's alright. Just let me take care of this." Quietly, Harry watched Susan go and tame the beast and rescue her brother.

* * *

Sloth: Well, hope you enjoyed it. Just a heads up, I will be doing this story all the way to Prince Caspian, but I'm not sure if I'll continue on from there or not. And look out for my upcoming story: Strange Days with Derek.

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sloth: Go ahead. Say it. I'm a douche. I make you guys wait for months on end and for what? Two pages. I'm real sorry about that guys but I couldn't think of anything. I'll try better next time. Until then enjoy.

Disclaimer. :Me no own Harry Potter of Narnia.

/

"Run!"

"This way."

"She's coming that way!"

"Over here!"

Everyone was in a state of panic. And why shouldn't they? A simple game of cricket had gone terribly wrong faster than anyone could say quidditch. Face it, Ron Weasley might be a good chaser, but when it comes to cricket…well lets just say he would make a fine beater. After all, it took a lot of skill to knock the ball into a stain glass window on the sixth floor of a mansion you know. And it takes greater skill for hitting the ball through a window and through a door. Which was exactly why the eight quests were practically running for their lives from Mrs. Macready.

It seemed where ever they turned, they could hear Macready's heavy footsteps on the old wooden floorboards. Left, right, up ahead, behind. It was almost as if there was more than one Macready in the blasted place. Just as they were at their last leg, Lucy turned a corner and stopped at a door.

"In here quickly." The others followed, not really wanting to get caught. Hiding right now and taking the consequences later sounded like a much better plan than getting caught and yelled at. However, when they discovered the "magical" wardrobe standing at the far end of the wall, they started to get second thought.

"Oh come on Lucy now's not the time," Peter begged. However Lucy would hear of it.

"Come on," she said, pulling the door open and waving to the others to follow. "Inside. Quickly." Ginny was the first to follow Lucy inside the wardrobe. The others stayed behind.

"I really don't think that all of us will even fit in there," Susan protested. The sound of Macready's heavy footsteps got louder. "Then again it couldn't hurt to try now can it?" In one swell swoop, all six preteens dashed into the wardrobe, trying to fit in as best they could. They continued to step back, away from the door. That of course led to a big mess and people step over each other.

"Ow! That was my foot."

"Quiet!"

"Ow, Edmund."

"Sorry mate."

"Harry!"

"Sorry!"

"Be careful back there."

"Who keeps poking me?"

No one knew who fell first. All that they really knew was that as soon as one of them fell over, so did everyone else. Their backs meeting with something cold and wet.

"Is everyone ok?" Peter asked. He looked around at the sprawled group. Ron was laying face down in the snow. Hermione had fallen over a piece of log with Susan on the ground not too far from her. Edmund was trying to get up and steady himself in the snow and Harry just sat there staring at the white powder. Then realization dawned. Where the bloody hell did all this snow come from?!

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Peter asked.

"This is impossible." Hermione said as she sat up.

"This can't be real." Susan started, "can it? I mean a snow covered forest. In a wardrobe."

"I don't want to say we told you but…" All six turned to find Lucy and Ginny standing confidently and proudly down at them. "We told you so," they said in unison. Peter gave them a small smile.

"You were right. Forgive us?"

"What do you think Ginny? Should we?"

"Hmm, I don't know Lucy." That's when the snowballs started flying. The first one was from Lucy, who managed to hit her oldest brother in the chest. Ginny followed it up with two more, hitting her own brother in the shoulder and Edmund in the back of the head. It didn't take long for the others to start throwing snowballs at each other. Laughter started to fill the air, the eight kids enjoying themselves greatly. After such a rough few days, it was nice to actually get along. Well, that was until Edmund got a face full of snowballs and started complaining.

"You little liar," Peter said venomously, rushing over to his brother. Edmund, seeing the approaching figure of an obviously peeved Peter, quickly took cover behind Ron.

"Don't bring me into this mate."

"I didn't do anything Peter," Edmund said, ignoring Ron.

"You said you didn't know what the girls were talking about. You've obviously been here before."

"Peter leave him alone."

"Back off Granger."

"Or what? You're going to leave me stranded in the woods again?"

"Oh don't you try to pull that one on me Hermione."

Well it seemed one problem was diverted and a new one arise. Edmund was just glad someone was able to go toe to toe with Peter.

"Um, pardon me," Harry started, trying desperately to prevent the two from going from arguing to fist fight. He saw Hermione punch Malfoy once and as funny as it was, he'd rather not have Peter feel her wrath. "but I do believe we need a plan. I mean, we're in a snow covered forest inside of a wardrobe. Last I check that's not natural."

"I agree with Harry." Susan said, "let's just try to find our way back. I'm sure we came…from somewhere."

"Can we go see Mr. Tumnus?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Oh can we please?" Lucy added. The older children stared at the two. What were they to say? Peter sighed, his mood changing from sour to sweet. He just couldn't say no to sweet little Lucy.

"Alright. We'll go see Mr. Tumnus." Lucy cheered and embraced her brother.

"We better bundle up first." Harry said, drawing everyone's attention. At first they didn't see him, but as soon as he walked out from a mass of trees, it was clear he had done some exploring. Susan noticed the boy was carrying a bundle of fur coats.

"Where did you find those?" she asked him.

"There's a bunch of them over pass those trees. Here." He handed the girl a light brown coat and she accepted it. Peter got up and helped the raven haired boy gather and pass out coats. When Edmund complained about his coat being a woman's coat, Ron switched with him.

"Thanks."

"No problem mate. I know what's it like to be picked on by older brothers." Edmund smiled at the older red head. Well at least it looked like he had one friend in this group of wacky kids. Soon they were following Ginny and Lucy to where they would meet this Mr. Tumnus. As they started to head out, Hermione got close to Harry and Ron.

"Is it just me, or are two getting a odd feeling about this place too?"

"It's not just you," Harry whispered, "I mean, you don't just walk into a wardrobe and come into a whole forest. I don't even think that's possible for Hogwarts."

"Well whatever the case," Ron began. He pulled out his wand, brandishing it for them to see. "if something happens we'll be ready."

"Wrong you know your not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. We're under age." Hermione hissed.

"I don't think it really counts in this place Hermione. Besides, what if something comes at us?"

"Well how are we going to explain things to the Pevensies once we start using our wands? Their muggles."

"Muggles that are now inside a world inside a wardrobe," Harry added. "I don't think using magic in front of them will scare them off now anyways."

"Oi, are you three coming or not?" Edmund's loud voice hollered.

"We're coming!" Ron shouted in return. After that, all conversation ceased until the eight of them reached Mr. Tumnus' house, where it seemed as if a tornado had just hit.

/

Sloth: I promise things will get exciting next chapter. I just have so many ideas for different crossovers. Well anyways, look out for the first part of a long series called Hell Ride. It'll a crossover between multiple series, but it'll start of with Supernatural and Life with Derek, two of my favorite shows. It'll later progress into crossing over into multiple series including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Angel, Bones, Reaper, Suite Life with Cody, HSM, and more.

Series begins with the story titled "Winchesters in London."


End file.
